


Join me for the night

by Kiyoomi_keigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking at a Bar, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, F/M, Im bad at tagging??, M/M, Mexico, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Olympics AU, Post-time Skip Haikyuu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, The reader is a baddie, Tourists, Traveling, reader is a female, visiting touristic sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomi_keigo/pseuds/Kiyoomi_keigo
Summary: The national japan volleyball team travels to Japan prior to the Olympics. Sakusa is shaken when he goes to bar with the team and meets a lovely young lady.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/ female reader
Kudos: 2





	Join me for the night

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously this is a self- indulging piece. I had this idea come to my head at 3 in the morning the other and barely decided to put on here. It was inspired by Kali Uchis' song, La Luna Enamorada. I would recommend listening to it when this icon ( ^ ) pops up.
> 
> Now, the 2024 Olympics are actually happening in Paris, France. But like I said, for self- indulging purposes, I had it done in Mexico. (Reality can literally be whatever I want it to be here) Anyways, hope you enjoy this small piece, you lovely readers.
> 
> Also, the reader is POC due the lack of representation of POC in x reader fanfics :D So, just a heads up for any non POC readers.

January 2024 

The sound of volleyballs being spiked towards the floor surrounded the entire gym where Japan’s men’s national volleyball team was practicing. The squeaking of shoes and sounds loud hits came to a halt when a tall man entered the room suddenly blowing a whistle.

“Hey guys, come here for a sec, Coach wants to have a small meeting with all of us.” Iwaizumi, their athletic trainer, announced. All the men who were currently practicing began to form a small crowd in front of him. A blueberry-haired man spoke, patting down his hair with a small towel to clean off the excess sweat on it, “ What is the meeting about, Iwa?” 

Their trainer spoke, “I have no idea. I just was walking by his office when he spotted me and asked if I could get all of you guys together. He should be getting here soon though, Kageyama.” Kageyama nodded. 

“Good morning gents, I assume Mr. Iwaizumi relayed my message to you all.” The coach entered the gym with a smile, causing all the members to turn and face him. “Morning Coach Hibarida!” They all exclaimed in unison, welcoming the coach with a bow as well. Iwaizumi spoke, “ I’ve made them aware of what’s going on, coach.” The coach simply nodded.

“Right, so this morning while I was on the phone we got confirmed on the location of the next year’s Olympics. The coordinators let me know just now that they will be held in Mexico City. This is why, I have decided that it will be mandatory for you all to learn some basic Spanish for when the time comes to fly out there.” He paused. “ With that in mind, the sponsors for this event have reached out to multiple teams, saying they are scheduling a 7-day, 6-night visit that will be happening before July 26, the starting date of the Olympics. Everyone will be scheduled for a different week.” 

Ushijima cleared his throat to call attention to himself. “So the purpose of this whole thing is to educate ourselves with their culture?” Coach Hibarida nodded, “Precisely. Furthermore, I think it will be good for everyone in the long run.”

“Sir, when will be scheduled for?” Sakusa asked, grabbing the attention of the rest of his teammates. “Our visit is scheduled for the second week of May. Also Sakusa, the coordinators for our week in particular are aware of your hygienic preferences and have told me to rest assured that they will be getting the best hotels with great cleaning services.” Sakusa sighed in relief hearing the news. “Thank you, sir.” 

Everyone stayed silent. “Very well then guys. If there are no questions, I will leave you all with Iwaizumi. Continue with your practice.” All the boys bowed once again in unison. Once the older male had left the gym, Iwaizumi blew the whistle again and everyone went back to what they were doing. 

After practice ended, everyone went to their respective locker room and a conversation started. Atsumu spoke, “So what do ya’ guys think about having to learn Spanish?” 

“Honestly, I feel like it’s gonna be really hard. I could hardly pass my Japanese classes in high school,” said Hinata, while retrieving his items for the shower. 

“Same here.” Kageyama followed, closing his own locker.

“What about you, Om-” Atsumu was abruptly cut off by their libero, Komori. “He already left, Tsumu.” The blond turned around only to see that the curly-haired male had really booked it out of the locker room.

*  
*

May 2024

The guys walked through the airport with their suitcases in one hand and their ticket and passport in the other. A certain black-haired man was speeding past everyone. 

“Omi-Omi!! Wait up!!” yelled the blond male, with Hinata following behind him. Sakusa stopped, giving both Atsumu and Hinata the time to catch up to him. “Why are you going so fast?” asked Hinata. 

“I want to get out of the airport, Shoyo. There are too many people, and I don’t want to be in this crowd full of germs any longer.” Sakusa said, holding a scowl behind his mask. He continued, “Especially not this one.” He gestured his head towards Atsumu. “Yer’ so mean, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa shrugged. 

Finally, the rest of the team had caught up with the three of them, and continue to walk in silence. “It’s a shame Aran and Ojiro couldn’t travel with us last minute,” Bokuto said, breaking the silence. Suna responded, “ Yeah, but Aran had to deal with some family situation he had back at home with his younger sister if I’m not mistaken.” 

“Hey guys, I think I see our tour guide up ahead.” Iwaizumi announced. Soon enough, they had all made it to the man who would be guiding them, as well as be translating for them.   
“Hi everyone, My name is Ulises Cisneros and I will be your tour guide for the week. It is pleasure to be meeting you all.” The coach responded, “ Thank you, Mr. Cisneros, for such a warm welcome. The pleasure is ours, to be having you take us around.” 

Their guide adjusted the glasses that sat at his nose. “Of course. I’m sure that you all are very tired from your flight so I shall be taking you all to your hotel from here.” He turned to point behind him, “ This right here is you all’s personal shuttle. It will transport us to all the places we will be going to this week. If you all could please put your luggage by the chauffeur now. He’s going to put them in the luggage compartment and then we can go ahead to the hotel.”

One by one, they all handed the chauffeur their luggage and stepped inside the shuttle. Soon enough, they were on the road, headed to their hotel. Ulises spoke again, “ Let explain to you guys first where you will be staying while we arrive there. You all will be staying at the Gran Hotel Ciudad de Mexico. It is a historic luxury hotel. It looks very vintage on the inside. The hotel has its own restaurant that has provided paid for meals upon the booking of your room. The hotel also has a gym available for you all as well as room services from 7 to 11 pm.” Suddenly, the shuttle stopped.

They had arrived at the hotel and quickly headed inside after retrieving their luggage. “I will leave you guys now so you can settle in for the rest of the afternoon. I will you all here in the lobby at 8 am. Have a good rest of the day.” Ulises waved them off as he exited the building. 

Coach Hibarida cleared his throat, “Alright gentlemen, we can all go check in now. We all got an area reserved for us so don’t worry about privacy issues. After you’ve settled down, don’t forget to grab dinner.” 

“Yes sir,” was the only thing they all said before retreating to their rooms.

*  
*

Throughout the week, they all went around visiting the most popular touristic sites of the city like the Palacio de Bellas Artes (Palace of Fine Arts), Chapultepec Park, the Angel of Independence, the Frida Kahlo museum, and so on. They also visited less popular places, like modern sites that people tend to go to when visiting.

On the second to last day before their departure, their tour guide decided to take them out for drinks. “ There’s this popular bar called Licoreria Betancourt. I’ve personally never been there but I have heard the place has a wonderful ambiance. What do you guys say?”

Almost everyone agreed. Ushijima, Coach Hibarida, and of course Sakusa opted out of the idea. After quick arrangements, everyone got ready for when they all left for the bar.

Once inside his room, Sakusa decided that a hot shower would do him good. He was about to get dressed to go down for dinner when there was a knock at his door. Still naked, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door. Komori was at the door.

“Komori what’s up?” He asked, letting his cousin walk inside the room. “ I just wanted to swing by and see what you were doing before heading down to the lobby. The guys are really excited to finally relax a little bit and let loose.” Sakusa nodded, drying his hair, “That’s nice. I was actually headed to dinner in a bit.” Komori continued, “Oh sorry if I interrupted.”

“It’s fine, I’m not in a hurry or anything. It’s still pretty early,” Sakusa added. Komori stood up. “Well, I guess I’ll take your word for it then,” the libero paused, “You know, I think you should go out with us. Live a little, for one night at least.” 

The black-haired male turned to his cousin, “Komori, I hate crowds. Bars are always full on Fridays.” The latter sighed, “It’s actually not gonna be that full. Ulises said he reserved the bar for us beforehand. It’s only gonna be us and a max of 30 other people.” 

“I still don’t know Komori, I’m not that much of a party guy anyways.” Komori made his way to the door, preparing to leave. “Well, just think about it and let me know if you want to go so I can tell the guys.”

Sakusa pondered on the thought. It couldn’t possibly be that bad, could it? Just before his cousin closed his room door, he called out to him. “Komori wait!” The latter turned to face his cousin. “I’ll go with you guys. I’ll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes.” Komori smiled, “Great, I’ll go let the others know.” With that, he left Sakusa to get ready.


End file.
